the_hunger_games_usersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainfacestar
This is the Liza page. This page is fabu and amazing and you don't deserve to be here unless your name is Liza. Okay, making actual constructive edits to my page. About Me Well, my name is Liza. I think. Oh, I'm 14. I'm pretty sure about that. ANY WAY! I like to sing and act and draw. That's why I'm in Chorus and Drawing and Thespian Club at my school. Um... I think I'm pretty chill. Ya know, there are bishes that don't think that but face the facts, babes. No one can beat my fabuness. Um... I think that is it. Adios! Salut! Au revior! A tout a leheure! A bientot! Tchao! Goodbye. GTFO. Amazing Pics c: Userimage.jpg|DA TARDIS, BISH Tardis-david-tennant-doctor-who-tenth-doctor-HD-Wallpapers.jpg|Sexy Man Ozzydakitten1.jpg|Oh look, me. Ew Follow-Your-Dreams-unicorns-1.jpg|UNICORN! c: Stahpbeinghotdavid.jpg|Same Sexy Guy from above c: Yolo-final.jpg|my catchphrase Meee.jpg|Ew, it's me Peeta.jpg|Some random, sexy dude Me.jpg|Horrifying slefie Tris.jpg|Her name is Tris, and she wants you to respect her life choices Sogoddamnhot.jpg|FFFF- So god damn hot Reactiontoimage.png|Reaction to the so god damn hot pic Sosexy.jpg|David Tennant <333 Sosexy2.jpg|Another Sexy David Tennant sosexy3.jpg|Once more sexy sosexy4.jpg|Dat face is fabu sosexy5.jpg|Tell him to stop being so damn sexy sosexy6.jpg|He shall never stop being so sexy nerdycutesexy.jpg|AHH! SO AWEKFOENA thecutestmostadorablethingonearthandacat.jpg|The most adorable thing in the universe... And a kitten Bothered.gif Rose Tyler 1.gif Rose Tyler 2.gif|Bad Wolf Companions.jpg Rose Tyler 3.gif Image.jpg Temp.png TGH.jpg 131lapras.png 045vileplume-f.png 354banette.png 229houndoom.png 149dragonite.png 171lanturn.png 170chinchou.png 1337938451 pouring drinks.gif Panem.png Angel.gif Oh well.png Idc.gif Trhrhtthtrhtr.gif Stein.gif 150px-1951921.png 150px-1951922.png Takane.gif Menma.gif Rin.gif Lucifer.gif Hachiman.gif Smile.gif justomfg.png|random screenie annacussingone.png|random screenie annacussingtwo.png|random screenie blackmailkekai.png|random screenie forarainyday.png|random screenie lolwesjustlol.png|random screenie ohkiki.png|random screenie DSCN3348.jpg ewitsmebleh.jpg|ew selfie wesblackmail.png|random screenie taylorswift.jpg|taylor swift taylor-swift-westfield-london-christmas-lights-ceremony-04.jpg|taylor swift Tumblr m1wuudBKIy1rqe7djo1 500.gif Oh-no-you-didn-t-tvxq-31252946-500-281.gif Tumblr lt71cdbYoO1qii6tmo1 400.gif Tumblr mhoc7dfXSa1r10751o1 500.png Tumblr m74n1qTzZI1rqraqpo1 500.gif Fantabulous Friends Erm, no order. I'm just picking names out of a hat of who actually is on here. I'll put it into alphabetical order later, babes. Emma Justino KEAP Caylin Colin Jade Raynah Dustino Tyler Jay Berry Kiki Ian Sky Erlendo Whoever the fudge else is here Random Shiz *The Doctor has never meet one person who wasn't important in his 900 years of space travel *Sherlock can and will find out your deepest secret just by staring at you *Merlin is 2fabu4u. *Dean Winchester is uber hot and is mine c: *David Tennant is mine *You can't look away *You can't turn your back *You can't blink *NEVER DIS THE SONIC YOU LITTLE WHORE! Fav Crap *Doctor Who *Sherlock *Merlin *Supernatural *Watching old Disney Princess movies 'cuz dey fabu *Those Direct TV Commercials dat are like "If you do dis, den dis will happen, den dis, den dis, den dis, den horrible thing all 'cuz of cable". *Hump Day Commercial c: Least Fav Crap *Whores *Bitches *Sluts *Anyone who isn't my friend. *Bitches who bitch to me their problems and think I'm going to help them. *Steven Moffat *Russel T. Davies *Those people who go really deep into a fandom and go insane *Those people who come up with stupid ships that I just can't understand *The newbs of a fandom. Lyk, I explain shyt and dey stare at me stupidly Current Obsessions *David Tennant *Benedict Cumberbatch *Tom Felton *Jensen Ackles *Sexy Actors in general *British TV Shows Random Quotes Coming Soon 'cuz I got a template or two to create c: Random Facts Eh, coming soon babes c: More Random Shit 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 NOW U CAN COUNT 2 TEN RIGHT? U CAN'T!?! WELL THEN U SUCK 'KAY? 'KAY BUH BYE U LITTLE SUCKER! Category:Female Category:14 year olds Category:Names starting with the letter L Category:Heterosexual Category:American Category:Awesome User Category:Cat Category:Human Category:HYBRID Category:Random Thing Category:Making Category:Random Category:Categories Category:For Category:Fun Category:Cuz Category:YOLO Category:Like Category:This Category:Is Category:Very Category:Necessary Category:Becuz Category:It's Category:Fabu Category:And Category:Perf Category:Kay? Category:Luff Category:You Category:All Category:Speaks American Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Speaks French Category:Hates You All Category:Seriously Hates You All Category:Wants To Stab You All When You Aren't Watching Category:Legit Hates You All With All of Heart Category:Will Category:Pass Category:Ian Category:Because Category:I Category:Must Category:WIN Category:THIS Category:STUPID Category:My Category:Name Category:IS Category:Liza Category:She Category:So Category:Fine Category:Will Beat You All Category:2fabu4u Category:I SHALL WIN THIS Category:I SHALL MAKE 100 CATEGORIES Category:BISH'S CAN'T HANDLE ME Category:SONG NAMES Category:I Knew You Were Trouble Category:Taylor Swift Category:Call Me Maybe Category:Carly Rae Jepsen Category:BISH I GONNA WIN DIS Category:Ohai Ian Category:Ohai Justino Category:Ohai Joan Category:Ohai Jade Category:Ohai Whoever Else Category:I gotta win Category:I MUST WIN Category:I SHALL WIN Category:I SHALL NOT BE BEATEN Category:Ohai Kekai Category:I am very bored Category:Like, Legit bored Category:When shall I stop this? Category:Who knows? Category:Can't touch this. Category:DOOWEEEOOOOOO Category:DOWEOO Category:DOWEEEOOOOO Category:DOOOOWEOOOOOO Category:DOWEOHOOOOO Category:DOWEOOO Category:DOWEEOOO Category:DOOOWEEEEOOOOO Category:Doctor Who Theme Song Category:FTW Category:TTYL Category:OMFG Category:WTF Category:GTFO Category:LMFAO Category:LMAO Category:BFF Category:IDK Category:F Category:U Category:PEOPLE Category:I'm so uber bored Category:Kill me now Category:Like, seriously Category:Kill me fudging now Category:Like, can I die now? Category:WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! Category:Chat Mod Category:British Category:French Category:Scottish Category:Italian Category:German Category:Those are all my Nationalities Category:You be jelly now Category:You be uber jelly of me Category:I'm also fabu Category:And perf Category:And you aren't Category:So ha Category:You can't handle me Category:Or my fabu-ness Category:Or my perfness Category:You wish you were perf Category:You wish you were fabu Category:But you aren't Category:You can't handle all this Category:So you be jelly of me Category:Like, uber jelly of me Category:Oh Category:Random Song Time Category:I knew you were trouble Category:Call me maybe Category:Fireworks Category:Wake me up inside Category:Love Story Category:22 Category:Red Category:State of Grace Category:Treacherous Category:All too well Category:I almost do Category:We are never ever getting back together Category:Stay stay stay Category:The last time Category:Holy ground Category:Sad beautiful tragic Category:The lucky one Category:Everything has changed Category:Starlight Category:Begin again Category:The moment i knew Category:Come back... be here Category:Girl at home Category:Speak now Category:Sparks fly Category:Taylor swift Category:Skyfall Category:Adele Category:Rumor has it Category:Rolling in the deep Category:Someone like you Category:Chasing pavements Category:RANDOM DISNEY MOVIES Category:Snow white Category:Cinderella Category:Tangled Category:Princess and the frog Category:Wreck it ralph Category:The little mermaid Category:The little mermaid 2 Category:Aurora Category:Molan Category:Or however it's spelled Category:YOU GET THE GIST OF THIS ALL Category:Like seriously Category:Why the fudge am I still doing this? Category:Oh yeah Category:To get the badge Category:SO I CAN BEAT IAN Category:Yeah Category:Now I remember Category:Uh-huh Category:I am so uber bored Category:Yeah... Category:Bored... Category:FML Category:Like, seriously guys Category:I'm doing this 'cuz I'm bored Category:Why don't you entertain me more? Category:Oh right, 'cuz apparently you can't stand me Category:Or whatevs Category:Yeah, I feel the love guys Category:Love you to. Category:Not Category:No, jk Category:Love you all, sort of Category:C: Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:G Category:H Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:LOL, WHICH LETTERS ARE MISSING? Category:LOL, YOU STUPID Category:IT'S F, I AND U Category:LOL, DIDN'T GUESS IT, RIGHT? Category:IF YOU DIDN'T Category:THEN YOU ARE STUPID Category:No, jk guys Category:You all are perf Category:But not as perf as me Category:'Kay? Category:It's impossible to be as perf as me Category:'Cuz I am as perf as someone can be Category:But you all are fabu Category:But not as fabu as me Category:'Cuz I am as fabu as someone can be Category:But seriously guys Category:You all are fabu in your own ways Category:You all are perf in your own ways Category:But not in the ways that I am fabu and perf Category:'Cuz those are my ways Category:Not your ways Category:My ways are really fabu and perf Category:For me Category:Not for you Category:But your ways are really fabu and perf Category:For you Category:Not for me Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:250 CATEGORIES, BISHES Category:CINDER WUZ HERE Category:Wingman1 was here :P Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:2223 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:Lol, 69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:Yes, I am bored Category:Sftf Category:23 Category:Stfu Category:These categories messed up Category:Lyk, wtf Category:Omfg, stahp it categories Category:Why am i so fucked up? Category:Liza was here Category:She totz needs someone ;-; Category:Lyk, omfg Category:Gosh Category:I am uber bored Category:Just... save me from being bored Category:Omfg ;-; Category:I GONNA DIE Category:SAVE ME, OMFG Category:I need a life Category:Hmm... Category:How far off am I from adding 500 categories to pages? Category:I dunno Category:Umm.... Category:DAMMIT I AM BORED Category:LYK, OMFG Category:SRSLY Category:SAVE ME FROM BOREDOM Category:LYK, GOSH Category:SADNESS Category:OH MY FUCKING GOD Category:SAVE ME Category:LYK, SRSLY Category:I'm gonna go die Category:I guess I should die Category:I will die Category:I think so Category:Uhhhh... Category:I dunno anymore Category:Still not at 500 Category:What is up with The Haunted Hathaway's? Category:Louise is weird Category:So is the other girl Category:Whatever her name is... Category:I am so tired Category:Ugh... Category:Taylor is fudging blonde Category:David Tennant is sexy Category:David Tennant Category:John Barrowmen Category:Matt Smith Category:Jensen Ackles Category:Sexy Actors everywhere Category:Sexy Actors Category:They so sexy Category:Omfg, stahp being sexy Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:1234 Category:124 Category:125 Category:126 Category:127 Category:128 Category:129 Category:130 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:146 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:151 Category:152 Category:153 Category:154 Category:155 Category:156 Category:157 Category:158 Category:159 Category:160 Category:161 Category:162 Category:163 Category:164 Category:165 Category:166 Category:167 Category:168 Category:169 Category:Lol, 69 returned Category:170 Category:171 Category:172 Category:173 Category:174 Category:175 Category:176 Category:177 Category:178 Category:179 Category:180 Category:181 Category:182 Category:183 Category:184 Category:185 Category:186 Category:187 Category:188 Category:189 Category:190 Category:191 Category:192 Category:193 Category:194 Category:195 Category:196 Category:197 Category:198 Category:199 Category:200 Category:201 Category:202 Category:203 Category:204 Category:205 Category:206 Category:207 Category:208 Category:209 Category:210 Category:211 Category:212 Category:213 Category:214 Category:215 Category:216 Category:217 Category:218 Category:219 Category:220 Category:221 Category:222 Category:223 Category:224 Category:225 Category:226 Category:227 Category:228 Category:229 Category:230 Category:231 Category:232 Category:233 Category:234 Category:235 Category:236 Category:237 Category:238 Category:239 Category:240 Category:241 Category:242 Category:243 Category:244 Category:245 Category:246 Category:267 Category:247 Category:248 Category:249 Category:250 Category:251 Category:252 Category:253 Category:254 Category:255 Category:256 Category:257 Category:258 Category:259 Category:260 Category:261 Category:262 Category:263 Category:264 Category:265 Category:268 Category:269 Category:Lol, 69 strikes back Category:270 Category:271 Category:272 Category:273 Category:274 Category:275 Category:276 Category:277 Category:278 Category:279 Category:280 Category:281 Category:282 Category:283 Category:284 Category:285 Category:286 Category:287 Category:288 Category:289 Category:290 Category:291 Category:292 Category:293 Category:294 Category:295 Category:296 Category:297 Category:298 Category:299 Category:300 Category:About the DW 50th Category:Clara is teacher Category:She teaches Category:She rides a motorcycle Category:Like wow Category:She meets guy Category:Who asks if she okay Category:'Cuz da doctor called Category:And gave an address Category:She smiled Category:And rode away Category:On her motorcycle Category:To find the tardis Category:She can close the tardis doors Category:With a snap of her fingers Category:Like the doctor Category:And she does so Category:Once riding in Category:On her Motorcycle Category:The tardis Category:Is the airlifted away Category:By Unified Intelligence Taskforce Category:Or UNIT for short Category:The doctor than calls kate Category:Head of unit Category:And she apologies Category:Because she thought Category:The doctor was not Category:On board Category:The doctor than falls Category:Out of the tardis Category:And hangs from the bottom Category:You then find out about the painting Category:Called no more Category:Or gallifrey falls Category:The doctor than opens Category:The letter from queen elizabeth the first Category:And find out that they Category:Are married Category:You also see a flashback Category:Of when john hurt was Category:The doctor in the Category:Time war Category:He then steals the moment Category:And runs away Category:It takes the form of rose tyler Category:Or rather say bad wolf Category:And tries to convince him otherwise Category:She then opens the doors to his future Category:And a fez comes flying out Category:She states she was not expecting that Category:Then we go back to eleven Category:He follows kate to the Category:Smashed up paintings Category:Broken from the inside Category:As something Category:Tried to escape Category:The tear in time Category:Then returns and Category:The doctor throws his fez into the Category:Tear in time Category:He then jumps in Category:And comes face to face with ten Category:Which, btw, just proposed Category:To queen elizabeth the first Category:And accused her Category:Of being a zygon Category:And the zygon then Category:Which was the horse, btw Category:Took the form of queen elizabeth the first Category:And he then gets kissed Category:By both the zygon queen elizabeth the first Category:And the real queen elizabeth the first Category:Eleven takes his fez back and throws it Category:Through the tear in time Category:And it meets john hurt Category:He cleans the fez and jumps through Category:Ending up there and asking for the doctor Category:He assumes the doctors Category:Are the doctors companions Category:He then proceeds Category:To question why Category:They point their Category:Sonic screwdrivers around defensively Category:He then proceeds to Category:Mock them when guards Category:Come looking for the doctor Category:Eleven then agrees Category:To be put into the tower of london Category:As it is future kate's office Category:Eleven then proceeds to Category:Scratch the activation code Category:Into the columns Category:Of the tower of london Category:While john hurt Category:Attempts to shift the molecules Category:In the wooden door Category:He asks how many kids Category:Were on gallifrey the day it burned Category:Eleven said he didn't know Category:While ten then replies Category:With 2.47 billion Category:And accuses of eleven Category:Of allowing himself to forget Category:In just 400 yaers Category:Or, years rather Category:And then ten flips his screwdriver around Category:While the moment Category:Tells john hurt's doctor Category:That the sonic screwdrivers Category:While designed differently Category:Have the same software Category:Clara, back in london current Category:Goes with kate Category:And receives the vortex manipulator Category:And kate Category:Turns into a zygon Category:Clara then takes the vm Category:And enters the activation code Category:She then heads back in time Category:We return to the doctors Category:Eleven takes his sonic screwdriver Category:And smiles, saying Category:Calculations complete Category:Clara then bursts through the door Category:She comments on how none of them Category:Were smart enough Category:To just push in the door Category:And jh's doctor replies Category:With that the door should of been locked Category:Queen elizabeth the first then Category:Returns and says Category:That she was wondering Category:What they would do Category:Upon escaping Category:She then tells them Category:The plan of the Category:Zygons Category:And ten goes on Category:To insult her Category:Thinking she was the zygon Category:And she shoots him down Category:Saying she is the real queen elizabeth Category:As it wasn't her plan Category:He then back tracks Category:And is upset Category:That he offended her Category:More to come when i have time... Category:More to come... Category:When i have time...